Vangelis
Evangelos Odyssey Papathanassiou Οδυσσέας Παπαθανασίου, más conocido como Vangelis, es un famoso teclista y compositor de música electrónica, que nació el 29 de marzo de 1943 en Volos, Grecia. Entre sus obras más conocidas destacan las partituras originales para las películas Carros de fuego (ganadora del Oscar a la mejor banda sonora en 1981), Blade Runner (1982), y 1492: La conquista del paraíso (1992). Su música se caracteriza por el uso de sintetizadores y ocasionales instrumentos acústicos para crear atmósferas de sonido envolvente, en un tono generalmente grandioso y solemne. No es sencillo enmarcar su música dentro de un género en concreto, aunque es habitual que se le incluya entre las filas de las llamadas Nuevas Músicas, o de forma más amplia como músico clásico contemporáneo. En cualquier caso, la diversidad y complejidad de la obra contenida en su discografía hace difícil su catalogación como artista puramente New Age. Aunque algunos de sus trabajos más conocidos pertenecen al mundo de la música de cine y televisión, Vangelis ha logrado reconocimiento tanto por sus bandas sonoras como por sus discos de estudio. Entre sus obras se encuentran, además, varias creaciones para obras de teatro: Elektra (1983), Medea (1992), Las troyanas (2001), The Tempest (2002). También ha compuesto para ballet: R. B. Sque (1983), Frankenstein: Modern Prometheus (1985), The Beauty and the Beast (1986). Desarrolla una carrera paralela como pintor, habiendo realizado varias exposiciones internacionales. Su aportación a diversos proyectos de interés cultural le han afianzado como una personalidad de considerable peso mediático, especialmente en Grecia. En su honor, la Unión Astronómica Internacional dio su nombre a un asteroide: (6354) Vangelis. Vangelis, el pionero La posición acomodada de la familia Papathanassiou hizo que Vangelis, quien ya realizaba pequeños conciertos con sus propias composiciones a los seis años de edad, fuese uno de los primeros poseedores de un sintetizador en Grecia. Debuta en el mercado discográfico como teclista del grupo The Forminx, una de las muchas bandas juveniles que se forman a mediados de los sesenta para seguir la estela musical y estética de The Beatles. En 1967, Vangelis tiene la oportunidad de realizar la banda sonora de 5000 Psemmata, una película cómica griega. Más tarde, Vangelis entra a formar parte de la banda de rock progresivo Aphrodite's Child junto a Demis Roussos (primo del artista) y Lucas Sideras. El trío consigue notables éxitos -sobre todo en Europa- con temas como Spring Summer Winter and Fall, Rain and Tears y Let Me Love, Let Me Live. Los Aphrodite's Child publican tres álbumes de estudio, siendo el más destacable 666, un doble vinilo conceptual sobre el Apocalipsis de San Juan que por un lado les vale el reconocimiento de la crítica como pioneros del rock sinfónico, y por otro, la censura en algunos países debido a los supuestos mensajes satánicos y/u obscenos que contendría dicha obra. En uno de los temas, la actriz Irene Papas grita repetidamente una frase ambigua en una mezcla de éxtasis alucinógeno y orgásmico, y el segundo vinilo concluye con la frase "do it", "hazlo", que fue suprimida en Estados Unidos. 666 es considerado como uno de los álbumes más influyentes de su época y todo un hito de la música conceptual, alabado, entre otros, por el pintor Salvador Dalí. El rumbo experimental impuesto en este último disco por Vangelis, espina dorsal de los Aphrodite's Child, trae como resultado la separación del grupo. A partir de este momento, el teclista iniciará una peregrinación por las principales capitales culturales europeas que le llevará a grabar varios álbumes en ciudades como París o Londres, llegando a construir en la segunda su propio estudio de grabación, al que bautiza como Nemo. Es en esta época cuando Vangelis publica varios singles bajo seudónimo, tal vez tanteando la reacción del público ante el sonido que podría adoptar para su carrera como solista, o quizá utilizando estas incursiones como una forma de dar salida a facetas poco conocidas de su creatividad en lo que a amplitud de géneros se refiere, sin comprometer con ello su imagen ante sus seguidores. 1970 - 1980: buscando un sonido Antes de que la banda Aphrodite's Child se disuelva, Vangelis ya ha publicado un primer álbum como solista titulado Sex Power, banda sonora de la película del mismo título, dirigida por Henry Chapier, para quien también compondría la música de Amore. A este primer trabajo le suceden dos álbumes correspondientes a sesiones de improvisación, que —aunque son piezas interesantes— son publicados sin el permiso del artista, que afirma no considerarlos representativos de su estilo. Hypothesis, el primero de ellos, es un experimento de jazz electroacústico, y The Dragon, el segundo, se trata de una pieza de rock progresivo con un mayor grado de intencionalidad. En el álbum Earth, de nuevo una pieza progresiva, Vangelis propone una fusión de música rock con folclore mediterráneo, un camino por el que no transitaría en sus siguientes creaciones. Durante mediados de los 70, Vangelis está especialmente ocupado en la composición de varias bandas sonoras para películas independientes (la mexicana ¿No oyes ladrar a los perros?, rebautizada como Ignacio, o Crime and Passion), así como algunas obras relativamente poco conocidas, sobre todo Fais Que Ton Rêve Sois Plus Long Que La Nuit, un poema sinfónico en dos movimientos sobre las revueltas de mayo de 1968 en París. Destaca en esta época su música para la serie documental L'Apocalypse Des Animaux, trabajo enmarcado en una larga lista de colaboraciones con el cineasta Frederic Rossif (George Mathieu ou la Fureur d'Etre, Pasteur le Siecle y De Nuremberg a Nuremberg, entre otras), que supone su primer éxito en listas de ventas como artista en solitario. , en 1977; una casa parisina de música le prestaba todos los teclados a cambio de propaganda impresa en los discos]] Entre los años 1975 y 1980, Vangelis afianza su particular sonido mediante una serie de álbumes que, en muchos casos, surgen como evolución lógica unos de otros. Heaven and Hell (1975) se trata de un álbum conceptual con múltiples piezas corales ensambladas en dos largas suites, ofreciendo un sonido cercano al de la música clásica en la primera cara del vinilo, que concluye con el tema vocal So Long Ago, So Clear, y composiciones más experimentales en la segunda; Albedo 0.39 (1976) constituye una de las obras más conocidas de la llamada música cósmica, fluyendo entre pasajes de rock progresivo y movimientos de vanguardia electrónica, y con un sonido más espontáneo y minimalista que el de Heaven and Hell. No en vano, Vangelis se verá a menudo ligado al mundo de la ciencia-ficción, no sólo por esta clase de sonido "espacial" que desarrolla en algunos álbumes, sino también por su participación en Blade Runner, en la serie Cosmos y en un proyecto de la NASA. El autor de 2001, Arthur C. Clarke le agradece, además, su inspiración para la novela 2010: Odisea dos. A la misma época pertenecen otros álbumes como Beaubourg (1978), hermético, envolvente y extremadamente provocador en su aparente ausencia de melodías o esquemas rítmicos; el comercial Spiral (1977), que contiene el clásico To the Unknown Man junto a otras piezas electrónicas muy versionadas desde entonces, como Dervish D; China y Opera Sauvage (1979), ambos con abundancia de temas cortos y melódicos, fácilmente accesibles para el público general sin que por ello se renuncie a la búsqueda de profundidad artística. De ambos álbumes destacan, entre otros, los temas Himalaya y Rêve. En aquellas fechas, la película de Peter Weir El año que vivimos peligrosamente (The Year of Living Dangerously), adopta el tema L'Enfant, de Opera Sauvage, como sintonía principal. En 1980 se edita el álbum See You Later, arriesgada reflexión sobre el convencionalismo de la vida cotidiana en la sociedad actual, abordada en algunos momentos con ademanes satíricos. Este álbum contiene una de las piezas emblemáticas del griego, Memories of Green, que aparecerá de nuevo en la película Blade Runner como parte integrante de su ambientación musical. El disco sin embargo había sido concebido en 1975, antes incluso de que se publicara Heaven and Hell. La expansión y aceptación de la música de Vangelis a nivel comercial y crítico recibe un gran impulso gracias a la inclusión de varios temas de sus álbumes de los años setenta (Heaven and hell, Ignacio...) en la exitosa serie televisiva Cosmos: Un viaje personal, un documental sobre el Universo y el origen de la vida en la Tierra creado por Carl Sagan, que ha sido emitido repetidas veces internacionalmente. Desde entonces y hasta el día de hoy, sus temas han sido tomados prestados -o plagiados en última instancia- para una infinidad de programas de televisión (informativos, documentales...) de multitud de países, spots publicitarios y actos públicos diversos, contribuyendo todo ello a que los temas de Vangelis resulten extremadamente familiares para el oyente, sin que en muchos casos éste tenga constancia de quién es su compositor. Más aun, es igualmente habitual que, según la tendencia popular hacia simplificar, se considere a Vangelis autor de obras como El Último Mohicano, Axel F, Miami Vice, Oxygene y hasta del Carmina Burana, demostrando así lo desconocida que sigue resultando la música instrumental, electrónica y vanguardista para buena parte del público mayoritario. 1980 - 1990: el vinilo y el celuloide Los años ochenta comienzan triunfalmente para Vangelis, consiguiendo la estatuilla de la Academia de Hollywood con su banda sonora para Carros de fuego (Chariots of Fire), imponiéndose entre otros a John Williams y su partitura para En busca del arca perdida. El contenido del álbum en cuestión, tal y como sucederá con el resto de sus futuros trabajos para el cine, no guarda una relación estricta con las piezas utilizadas en la película, sino que éstas son reeditadas y reordenadas para crear una obra musical que funcione como disco de estudio, de cara a su escucha independiente. Es más, a menudo se tiene la sensación mientras se visiona la película Carros de fuego, dirigida por Hugh Hudson, de que en ella están efectivamente los temas del álbum, aunque parcialmente reinterpretados. También aparecen en la película temas del griego, como Hymne, compuesto para el seminal Opera Sauvage. En cualquier caso, debe aclararse que en las demás películas musicadas por Vangelis no cabe la menor duda de que los temas utilizados en el montaje se corresponden exactamente con las versiones del álbum, con independencia de que en éste haya temas inéditos o el orden de las piezas varíe. Es interesante mencionar el método que utiliza el griego para musicar películas, ya que suele limitarse a improvisar a los teclados mientras visiona los montajes provisionales que le facilitan los directores siguiendo una técnica de "creación directa". Varios cineastas han comentado su asombro ante la capacidad de Vangelis para crear piezas sobre la marcha que encajen perfectamente con sus escenas. A partir del momento de recibir el Oscar, y tal vez temiendo la posibilidad de quedar encasillado como músico de cine, Vangelis decide no publicar comercialmente todos sus trabajos para el séptimo arte, decisión que de hecho solo ha sido quebrantada en contadas ocasiones. Entre los ejemplos de sus bandas sonoras inéditas se encuentran las partituras para las películas Desaparecido (Missing), de Costa Gavras, y Motín a bordo (The Bounty), de Roger Donaldson, todas oficialmente inexistentes como álbumes. Del documental de Frederic Rossif Sauvage et Beau, tan sólo queda el tema del mismo título, que sería incluido en el recopilatorio Portraits. Su siguiente obra para la gran pantalla se convertirá en uno de sus mayores logros, una banda sonora mítica para una película de culto, Blade Runner, de Ridley Scott, grabación que tan solo se publicó en una edición revisada en 1994, si bien las ediciones piratas abundaron en este lapso de tiempo. Scott, en su faceta de director de anuncios para la televisión, ya ha trabajado con música del griego, y aunque se contrata a Jerry Goldsmith para suplir el retraso en el envío de la grabación requerida a Vangelis, finalmente ésta es acoplada al montaje de la película antes del estreno oficial. Fue precisamente la presión de las fechas la que impidió al músico acudir a recoger el Oscar por Carros de Fuego. La partitura de Blade Runner se caracteriza sobre todo por amalgamar música electrónica y étnica con sonidos del jazz y el blues, logrando ambientar a la perfección el homenaje al cine negro desde un enfoque distópico que la película propone. El tema Memories of Green fue reutilizado con posterioridad en otra película de Scott, La sombra del testigo (Someone to Watch Over Me), aunque versionado por otro artista. El resto de los años ochenta están marcados por la alternancia de trabajos muy comerciales con otros más arriesgados, en los que Vangelis amplía sus registros musicales, obteniendo una respuesta irregular por parte de crítica y público. Ejemplos del primer tipo son Antarctica, banda sonora para una exitosa película japonesa, y Direct, grabado para su nueva compañía discográfica, y que presenta un sonido algo más aséptico y despersonalizado, destacándose los temas Elsewhere, Ave, e Intergallactic Radio Station. Al segundo tipo de álbumes corresponden Soil Festivities, con un carácter atmosférico y ambiental, e Invisible Connections, primer disco publicado por el sello alemán de música clásica Deutsche Grammophon de un compositor procedente de la esfera pop, y dominado por el carácter atonal e indescifrable de la música culta contemporánea. A medio camino entre ambas tendencias se encuentra Mask, ambicioso en su sonoridad y accesible, por otra parte, para el público no iniciado. Este álbum influiría decisivamente en algunas de sus grabaciones más conocidas de la siguiente década, especialmente en Mythodea. Desde el punto de vista discográfico, los años ochenta concluyen para Vangelis con la partitura nunca editada de Francesco, película italiana sobre la vida de San Francisco de Asís protagonizada por Mickey Rourke; y con el álbum The City, obra que explora la combinación de ambientes urbanos con minimalismo electrónico. Este disco fue grabado en Roma, y de su carácter da testimonio la pieza Good to See You, en el que los primeros 23 segundos sólo consisten en ruidos de ciudad. En este trabajo participan con sus voces el director de cine Roman Polanski y su pareja, la actriz Emmanuelle Seigner, con quienes el griego trabajará a continuación en la película Lunas de hiel (Bitter Moon), banda sonora que tampoco vería la luz, oficialmente, en forma de álbum. 1990 - 2000: solemnidad En 1992, y tras la tibia acogida de The City (primer trabajo en el sello Warner - East West) Vangelis obtiene el espaldarazo necesario para continuar en la cima durante la nueva década. Lo consigue con el gran éxito de su banda sonora para 1492: La conquista del paraíso (1492: Conquest of Paradise) (de nuevo junto a Ridley Scott). El tema central, Conquest of Paradise, es una de las piezas más conocidas del músico, tanto que John Williams y Klaus Schulze han grabado sus propias versiones de este himno coral. La celebridad de Conquest of Paradise alcanza con rapidez el mundo de la publicidad, como había ocurrido en innumerables ocasiones con la música de Vangelis, siendo adoptado este tema por el boxeador Henry Maske para sus propias campañas de imagen. La colaboración con Ridley Scott en estos años no concluye con la película sobre Colón, sino que el director británico estrena con posterioridad Blade Runner: el montaje del director, en la que la eliminación de los monólogos de Harrison Ford da mayor notoriedad a la banda sonora. La trascendencia de este reestreno anima a Vangelis a publicar finalmente el álbum con su música original, aprovechando la ocasión para añadir algunos temas descartados en 1982, así como piezas totalmente nuevas que contienen fragmentos de diálogos entre los personajes. En la portada de Blade Runner no se especifica que se trate de la música original de la película, y esto es un ejercicio de objetividad por parte del griego, pues el álbum en su conjunto se puede entender más como una obra conceptual que como una banda sonora al uso. Ciertamente, y aunque los temas clásicos de la película son respetados escrupulosamente (no son retocados ni regrabados), los cortes del disco van ligados unos a otros, como ya venía siendo costumbre en las obras de Vangelis. En adelante, y aunque Vangelis y Scott no han vuelto a coincidir en un mismo proyecto, el director ha contado habitualmente con Hans Zimmer para sus bandas sonoras, un músico que, considerando su estilo compositivo, podría tener a Vangelis entre sus más importantes influencias creativas. Los años noventa suponen para el artista un mayor acercamiento a los esquemas compositivos y la gravedad de la tradición clásica, sin insistir tanto en la creación de música experimental como lo hiciese en décadas anteriores. El disco Voices explora las diferentes posibilidades sonoras de la voz humana, desde el himno pseudo-comunista Voices hasta un tema pop junto a Paul Young. Las letras de los tres temas cantados fueron escritas por los propios vocalistas: Caroline Lavelle, Stina Nordenstam y el mencionado Paul Young. Oceanic, por otra parte, es un disco conceptual sobre los océanos, inspirado por las películas de nadadoras de los años 50. Es difícil calificarlo como un trabajo arriesgado, si bien es cierto que cosechó un aceptable éxito comercial y crítico entre los seguidores de la música New Age. Su siguiente álbum, basado casi íntegramente en una edición limitada de 3000 ejemplares para coleccionistas que se había publicado en 1995, se trata de El Greco, probablemente uno de los más conseguidos de su discografía. El Greco es un tributo al genio del manierismo y a los sobrios ambientes religiosos y palaciegos de su época, capturando mediante diez movimientos el personal universo creativo del pintor cretense. Los movimientos III, V y VII, los relativamente más cálidos del disco, no corresponden a la partitura original del 95, sino que fueron añadidos en 1998. Coincidiendo con la publicación del álbum Oceanic, aparece en Internet la que iba a convertirse en página web oficial del músico, www.vangelisworld.com, que sin embargo nunca llega a quedar terminada. El nuevo siglo En 2001, la NASA se pone en contacto con Vangelis para encargarle la composición de un tema que sirva de himno para la misión no tripulada a Marte 2001: Mars Odyssey. El encargo deriva en el álbum Mythodea, en parte basado en una obra anterior del artista no publicada oficialmente. Mythodea es presentado en directo en Atenas, y el evento supone la primera edición de una obra de Vangelis -poco pródigo en conciertos, por otra parte- en formato DVD. En 2002 se publica el single con el himno oficial de la Copa del mundo de la FIFA de Corea y Japón, compuesto e interpretado por el artista. Circulan también rumores sobre la participación de Vangelis en la película Matrix Reloaded. No se sabe si Vangelis había creado temas originales para ella o si se pensaba utilizar temas clásicos de sus álbumes, aunque finalmente el músico aparece totalmente desligado del proyecto. En 2005 sale al mercado la banda sonora original de Alejandro Magno (Alexander), de Oliver Stone, un trabajo muy ambicioso en el que el sonido de Vangelis se mezcla con el de una orquesta sinfónica completa, y que obtiene gran aceptación. Una de sus pistas, Roxanne's Veil, había aparecido anteriormente en un álbum de Vanessa Mae, cuyo violín interpreta la melodía principal. Resultó enigmática la ausencia del músico griego en las ceremonias de inauguración y clausura de los Juegos Olímpicos de Atenas el año anterior, y al parecer esto se debió al trabajo que estaba realizando para la película de Stone. La posterior aparición de Alexander, The Final Cut revela que la partitura de Vangelis era mucho más extensa que la publicada en el álbum. Vangelis asegura sentirse atraído desde un principio hacia esta obra por la evidente herencia cultural que, como griego, le vincula al personaje principal de la misma A lo largo de 2007 aparecen en el mercado dos nuevos discos de Vangelis, el primero en homenaje a Blade Runner en el 25.º aniversario de su estreno, y coincidiendo con el reestreno en cine y DVD de su versión definitiva (la quinta). El disco, llamado BR 25, expande el universo musical de la película con temas en los que colaboran Roman Polanski, Oliver Stone y Ridley Scott, entre otros personajes del mundo de la cultura y la política internacional. Forma parte de un estuche titulado Blade Runner Trilogy, y contiene también el álbum Blade Runner de 1994, junto a un tercer disco con temas de la película nunca publicados oficialmente. El segundo trabajo de 2007 es la banda sonora original de El Greco, coproducción hispano-griega sobre la vida y obra del pintor que le da título. Ha de tenerse en cuenta que la música contenida en este álbum nada tiene que ver con la de El Greco de 1998. Esta obra, editada (en principio) solo en Grecia, supone la segunda colaboración de Vangelis con el director Yannis Smaragdis tras Cavafy, para la que también compuso su partitura. En 2008, Vangelis aporta dos nuevas piezas musicales para los títulos iniciales y finales de Swiadectwo (o Testimony), un filme documental polaco sobre Juan Pablo II. Las colaboraciones Son de destacar las muchas colaboraciones de Vangelis con otros artistas de renombre (además de los ya mencionados). Las más importantes son las que llevó a cabo junto a Jon Anderson, vocalista de la banda de rock Yes (que estuvo a punto de contratarlo como teclista, en sustitución de Rick Wakeman), integrando el dúo Jon and Vangelis. Esta formación es responsable de los álbumes Short Stories, The Friends of Mr. Cairo, Private Collection y Page of Life. Anderson también aparece como invitado en el tema So Long Ago, So Clear, incluido en Heaven and Hell, y en Opera Sauvage, en cuyo tema final interpreta el arpa. Dichas colaboraciones incluyen asimismo a Demis Roussos y al saxofonista de jazz británico Dick Morrissey, colaborador habitual tanto de Anderson como de Vangelis, y notablemente en el popular Blade Runner Love Theme. Igualmente, Vangelis formó un dúo con la cantante y actriz Irene Papas, editando junto a ella los álbumes Odes y Rapsodies, ambos dedicados a recuperar para la modernidad las sonoridades del folclore tradicional helénico, si bien el segundo de estos trabajos se centra más concretamente en aspectos de la tradición cristiana griega. Vangelis ha colaborado también con Montserrat Caballé, Vanessa Mae, Caroline Lavelle, Demis Roussos, Melina Mercouri, Suzanne Ciani, Claudio Baglioni, Mariangela, Stina Nordenstam, Michael Hoppé, Richard Anthony, Michel Huygen (con quien improvisa en directo para Televisión Española), Milva, y hasta con el actor Sean Connery (que en el single Ithaca recita el poema homónimo de Cavafis). Discografía Álbumes de estudio: *''El Greco Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2008) *''Blade Runner Trilogy'' (2007) *''Alexander'' (2004) *''Mythodea. Music for the NASA Mission 2001: Mars Odyssey'' (2002) *''El Greco'' (1998) *''Oceanic'' (1996) *''Foros Timis Ston Greco'' (edición limitada de 3000 copias) (1995) *''Voices'' (1995) *''Blade Runner'' (1994) *''1492: Conquest of Paradise'' (1992) *''The City'' (1990) *''Direct'' (1988) *''Invisible Connections'' (1985) *''[(álbum)'' (1985) *''Soil Festivities'' (1984) *''Antarctica'' (1983) *''Chariots of Fire'' (1981) *''See You Later'' (1980) *''Opera Sauvage'' (1979) *''China'' (1979) *''Beaubourg'' (1978) *''Spiral'' (1977) *''La Fete Sauvage'' (1976) *''Albedo 0.39'' (1976) *''Ignacio / Entends-Tu Les Chiens Aboyer?'' (1975) *''Heaven and Hell'' (1975) *''L'Apocalypse Des Animaux'' (1973) *''Earth'' (1973) *''Fais Que Ton Rêve Soit Plus Long Que La Nuit'' (1972) *''The Dragon'' (1971) *''Hypothesis'' (1971) *''Sex Power'' (1970) Recopilatorios: *''Odyssey. The Definitive Collection'' (2006) *''Reprise 1990-1999'' (1999) *''Portraits (So Long Ago, So Clear). The Very Best of Vangelis and Jon and Vangelis'' (1996) *''Gift...'' (1996) *''Best in Space'' (1995) *''Themes II'' (1995) *''The Collection'' (1994) *''Greatest Hits'' (1991) *''Themes'' (1989) *''The Best of Vangelis'' (1978) Singles con material no recogido en álbum: *''Anthem 2002 FIFA World Cup'' (2002) *''Ithaca'' (con Sean Connery, suplemento a un libro de la esposa de Connery) *''A Separate Affair'' (con Neuronium) (2002) *''March with Me'' (con Montserrat Caballé) (1997) *''Ask the Mountains'' (con Stina Nordenstam) (1996) *''Silent Portraits'' (suplemento a una publicación fotográfica de Gian Paolo Barbieri) (1984) *''He Is Sailing'' (Jon and Vangelis) (1983) *''And When the Night Comes'' (Jon and Vangelis) (1983) *''My Love'' (1980) *''The Long March'' (1979) *''To the Unknown Man'' (1977) *''The Clock / Our Love Sleeps on the Water'' (1968) Referencias Enlaces externos *Vangelis: Artista de Música New Age (en español) *Vangelis MOVEMENTS (en inglés) *Foro sobre vangelis en español Categoría:Compositores de Grecia Categoría:Compositores de cine de Grecia Categoría:Músicos de new age Categoría:Personas vivas Categoría:Nacidos en 1943